The Little Moments
by TheGreatChickenbone
Summary: It was hot. It was even hot for the half breed Saiyan that was sprawled out in the shade. Moving to even find somewhere cooler would have been a pain. It was 41 degrees Celsius outside and it wasn't getting better.


AN: Why yes, I did write something that was not the next chapter to For What it's Worth… You can blame the fact that it was 105 degrees Fahrenheit outside today and I had to ride in a car with no air conditioning… then it for some reason gave me the idea of taking a cranky Trunks and putting him in a hot situation. :3 (because you all know that Trunks is cranky in GT! D That kid needs to get laid.) Anyways, they are not that old in this fic as they are in GT though… . Let's say younger twenties rather than late twenties.

I do not own Dragonball Z/GT and I do not make money from this.

The Little Moments

It was hot. It was even hot for the half breed Saiyan that was sprawled out in the shade. Moving to even find somewhere cooler would have been a pain. It was 41 degrees Celsius outside and it wasn't getting better. He was currently stuck outside now, being forced to watch his little sister and Pan, which insisted on getting in the pool. He was glad that he was not stuck alone in this torture - with Goten by his side. However, the younger demi did not seem to mind the heat too much. The only good thing about this though was the fact that Gohan had promised Trunks he would let him off the hook and watch both of the girls when he got off work.

He was sure it was far too late for that, he was probably already burnt to a crisp and he wondered if he could even be alive under the heat.

"What's wrong with you?" Goten asked looking over to his friend who was near panting.

"It's hot Goten!" Trunks sighed and threw his arm over his eyes to block the sun.

"It's not _that_ hot. Why don't we get in the pool?"

Trunks removed his arm from his eyes and looked over to the pool, which contained the two little girls playing. As evil as his sister was, he was sure that being in it would be miserable. "Not a chance."

"Why not? It will be cooler than sitting here?"

"Then you can go on in Goten, but I don't want to get in there with them." He shook his head, making his statement clear enough.

"Oh come on Trunks!" The younger demi pouted as he looked over at Trunks, trying to win him over to do as he asked. He could get away with the look with some people and the older they got; the more it seemed to work with Trunks. He wondered what had made the change in the older half breed anyways.

Trunks was about to protest more before his eyes lead themselves to the sliding door of his house and he smiled wide seeing Gohan. "It's about time!" He was beyond frustrated to catering to every one of the girls' whims just so he wouldn't have to hear them cry about it. It always seemed that they were a lot better for Gohan than they were for him and knew that he wouldn't need any help with the two. It must have been payback for when Gohan had to watch Trunks and Goten when they were younger. The two half breeds were probably way worse in the older ones eyes.

He stood up from the lounge chair he was laying in and smiled, "Thank you!"

"Yeah. No problem. You watch Pan a lot for me, so I don't mind. I already talked to Bulma about Bra staying the night, so you are off the hook all weekend."

Trunks smiled wider, he couldn't believe that it could really get better, "Alright! I'm glad mom didn't really plan on me watching that kid the entire time she was out on her business trip."

Gohan laughed as he got the girls to hurry up and get ready to leave. "I talked her into it, besides you and Goten haven't spent much time together, I figured it give you an opportunity. You know… since he for once doesn't have a girlfriend."

Goten blushed and frowned at Gohan, "Shut up, it's not my fault. That girl was awful!"

"Do you say that about all of the ones that break up with you?" Trunks asked as he turned to look at his friend.

"No… well… they are if they break up with me." He glared as he turned away from both of the other demi Saiyan.

Gohan grinned, "Yeah, that's what I thought." He turned around when he heard the girls walking up behind him.

"We're ready papa." Pan said smiling and ready to go. It was actually quite boring to be around a grouchy teenager the entire day and getting away from Trunks would have been a lot better.

"Alright." Gohan waved to Goten and Trunks, "Bye guys." He said before the three of them left.

Once out of sight Goten smiled wide, "Now the pool is all ours."

"Goten, I'm tired of the sun!" Trunks frowned; it was a lot better to just stay up in his room – away from the sun and the heat.

"Come on Trunks, you are such a grouch!" Goten rolled his eyes as he pulled of his shirt and jumped into the pool. He resurfaced from the water and looked up at the lavender haired demi.

"A grouch!" He glared down at Goten with his fist balled and his shoulder's hunched over in anger. "What do you mean a grouch!"

"I mean you are a grouch…" Goten smiled wide and stuck his tongue out at the other before sinking down further into the water. "Now come here grouchy, I got something that will make it better." He winked.

"Forget it Goten." Trunks crossed his arms as he looked down at the other, waiting for him to get out. He gave up realizing it wasn't going to happen and the sun beaming down on his shoulders just made him so much hotter. He sighed and climbed into the pool, shivering when he felt the sudden cold around him.

"See, doesn't that feel better than the heat?" Goten ask as he moves over to Trunks and wraps his arms around the older demi's neck.

Trunks only nodded, not wanting to verbally admit that he was wrong to his best friend. His arms then find their way around Goten's waist and he smirks. "Now, what were you saying about me being grouchy and you making it better?"

Goten laughed as he drew himself closer to Trunks with a smile, but was surprised when Trunks pulled back. He noticed the grin that spread across the demi's face and the mischief look on his face. "Trunks…"

"Yeah, I know exactly what would make me feel better." He laughed before he slammed his hand against Goten's head and held him under the water, the younger demi flailing below. "Yep, you are right… this does make me feel a lot better." Though Trunks had a kind heart despite this display and couldn't manage to keep the half breed down for long. He let his hand up as Goten made it to the surface and frowned at him.

"You ass hole!" He pouted and shoved Trunks. It wasn't hard enough to do anything though and he only looked back up at him.

"Well, it made me feel better." He said in his defense and shrugged, "That's what you wanted, right? For me to feel better…?"

"Not like that!"

Trunks smiled as he leaned in close to Goten, his lips against the other's ear, "Then like what?"

Goten shivered and pushed Trunks away, "Never mind."

"Aw, don't be mad Goten." Trunks teased and massaged his hand through the dark hair.

Goten was only playing when he had told Trunks he had something better for him, but the two were used to this. They often did make advances towards one another – never really going through with them except for a few touches and kisses here and there. Therefore, when Trunks's hand did find its way to his hair, he shivered and suddenly stopped with the joking.

They both often thought about things like this and very rarely even talked about it. It wasn't as simple as it was in their heads though. It wasn't as simple as prancing around to everyone with the other in their arms. There was sure to be people who would not approve – not with Goten's mother and the lack of grandchildren or with Trunks and his future job of being the president of Capsule Corp.

Things couldn't get to serious with them; they just couldn't…

Still, the first time in months – lips met lips and they pressed against each other for the little moment they lived for.

They pulled away from one another and a small smile adorned Goten's face. It wasn't painful to do this, not much. It wasn't painful because they knew that it had to be this way and they actually graced themselves with the little things.

"Now what…" Trunks whispered as he let his hand fiddle through the dark and dripping hair. "No one's here but us." He finished his statement, hinting that things could go further if Goten wanted.

The younger demi nodded as he looked up at the sky and asking in a soft voice as he looked back down, "but… can we go in?"

Trunks laughed, amused by the question highly. "Now you want to go in, hu?"

Goten blushed and nodded his head, "Trunks… anyone can show up while we are outside. They could just… fly down on us."

Trunks nodded, "Alright Goten, we can go inside."

He stepped out of the pool and held his hand out to Goten, who took it and followed him in. Once they were up in the older demi's room he shivered as the air conditioned room hit his wet skin.

Trunks looked back at him with small smile and threw a towel to him. "Here, and take your clothes off… if you stay in them you won't get warm anytime soon."

Trunks was the first one in his bed once they were dried and bare. The blankets were warm against his skin, though it was different than outside and actually a comfortable feeling. He pulled the covers back slightly, inviting Goten to get under them, "Don't be shy Goten." He laughed, causing the younger male to blush a deep shade of pink against his pale skin.

He managed to get over his fright as he crawled under the comforter. Trunks's hands met his hips, which drug him over to him. The bed was a full size, big enough where Goten would have managed to have his own spot if Trunks hadn't have tried so hard to get the dark hared demi to be over him.

Goten hesitated at first, but the older half breed's hands were pushing at his lower back, trying to get him to lie down. He finally did as Trunks was wanting and his body was soon pressed to Trunks. It wasn't like Goten had never done this with a girl, but there was something majorly different in this situation and his naked body pressed to his best friend's felt strange and they awkwardly adjusted to each other's body.

"Goten…" Trunks grabbed the other's chin, getting him to look up at him. When he succeeded he smiled and pressed his lips to the dark haired male, his tongue easily sliding past the lips. Their tongues slide against one another and tangled themselves together. Their lips slid fittingly as they moved them.

Trunks could not have been new to this, but Goten could never recall the older demi telling him anything about a girl. He could not recall Trunk's ever even having a girlfriend that was serious. This wasn't something he thought the other would keep secret, but this kiss felt way too good to not have been done before. Maybe it was just the small practice of the two always giving each other simple pecks on the lips, but how would that turn to this? He was lost in the other's lips and it felt way too good to chicken out like a part of him whispered in his brain. He was tired of being too scared to do anything with the person he loved. They were alone… he could only wish that it made them safe to do this.

When there was a need for air he pulled back and looked down at Trunks, wondering how they were going to go further. He never thought about which one would take the lead, but he only hoped it would be Trunks. The other was always in charge of what they did together after all.

Trunks could tell Goten was searching his eyes for what to do next and how to take this to the next level. He smiled and shook his head, "I don't always have to be the one talking you into doing something. What do _you_ want to do, Goten?" He asked, clearly emphasizing it was his choice. "I'm yours Goten. You don't need my permission. I'm pretty sure whatever you want, I do as well."

The younger demi was clearly uncomfortable with being in complete control, but he wasn't going to make Trunks angry by giving up once again. He leaned up on his hands and knees, looking over the tanned body below him. It was different now than all the other times he had seen him naked. This time he was actually trying to look and actually appreciating what there was of his best friend.

He shivered as he felt Trunks's hands sliding lightly over his arms, causing goose bumps to form over his skin. It was the other's way of letting him know it was okay and what he wanted. The hand traveled to Goten's own and beckoned him to touch the body below him.

Goten didn't need any more push to do so, his fingers caressing over the toned body and down Trunks's sides. He smiled when he looked up at Trunks's face before he finally reached his destination, his fingers teasing at the tip of the older demi's erection. Trunks titled his head back with a gasp, the sight causing Goten to be more confident in what he was doing as he wrapped his hand around the erection and pumped up slowly, several times.

Trunks whimpered and opened his eyes to look up, "Goten…" He trailed off, he wasn't even sure what he was asking for and he titled his head back again to buck his hips up against the hand. The friction he made himself caused him to let out a small grunt of needed-satisfaction.

The younger demi Saiyan was confused by the action, but didn't ask questions. He could tell that Trunks was probably trying to indicate that he wanted more and wasn't sure how. He let his fist tighten around Trunks's length as he pumped his hand, knowing he was doing at least a good enough job to cause Trunks to want more. The older demi's feet digging hard into the mattress as he bucked up into the hand and his toes curling into the sheets were enough indicators for that.

"More Goten…" He fought out his breath as he shuddered underneath the touch and wanting more of it and wanting as much of Goten as he could have.

This time though, the younger demi didn't take the pleading the right way and took it as a change for speed and not doing something else to please the older. "N… no Goten…" He sat up on his elbow and let his other hand drift to Goten's to push it away. "Not… that."

"I'm sorry Trunks… I don't know…" He pouted as he leaned in closer to him and let his lips touch the skin of his neck. Trunks gave up on explaining, melting under the lips and leaned back; Goten following without even breaking contact with the skin. Oh, he knew.

Trunks let out a soft moan as he fisted his hand in Goten's hair while the soft, damp lips traveled over his neck and finding every sensitive spot to nibble on with careful teeth. The older half breed let his fingers drift lower as Goten was busy with his neck, letting his hand find Goten's erection and gripped it. The younger Saiyan groaned and his hips automatically pushed against the hand for more friction.

Goten leaned back once again, his hand going bellow its previous spot and pushing away Trunks's thigh for easier access. Trunks complied and spread his legs letting Goten stroke up his thigh as if he was asking for permission. He knew what Goten was thinking of doing and how difficult it may be if not done right. He pulled Goten's hand up to his mouth, his tongue lapping out and at the fingers in front of him. Goten could have melted from the site and he felt himself growing more in need of the friction he was asking for.

Once Trunks pulled the hand away from him, Goten took it as a hint that he was done. The younger demi's hand went down and his now moistened fingers traced at Trunks's entrance. The bucking hips of his best friend invited him to go forward and push in one of his slickened fingers. He moved it around slowly, managing to get the muscles around the slender finger to loosen them. The teasing allowed for it to be easier for another finger to be added and he looked up at Trunks grunted uncomfortably.

"Keep going Goten…" Trunks urged, even though his hips were still as he was being prepared. Goten nodded and wiggled his fingers inside of Trunks, spreading them out to open him up more. Spreading his fingers only made him hesitate more when a hiss escaped Trunks lips, but he didn't want the other male to get even more frustrated with him than he already was.

He continued for a moment until Trunks leaned up, flinching at the uncomfortable feeling. He placed a kiss on the younger demi's lips. It was sloppy and wet, but it still brought comfort to them both before Trunks leaned back, "I want you Goten, and don't hesitate if it hurts me at first… it's normal for that to happen… okay?"

Goten nodded and adjusted himself in between the tanned thighs and pushed Trunks back gently against the pillows. He guided himself with his hand to Trunks's entrance, and pushed into him slowly. The older male flinched and arched his back, hissing in pain as he felt the intrusion inside of him. A couple of slow and hesitant thrust followed as Goten leaned over him and flinched himself by the tight feeling around his penis. A groan erupted from his throat as he shivered from the feeling. "Trunks…"

The older demi's gripped onto his hips as he moaned and bucked up, tossing his head back against the pillow. He wanted Goten to enjoy himself and get used to how tight he was, not worry about the pain he was causing the demi Saiyan… Yes, the two may have been used to the pain with fighting, but this was different and defiantly a feeling from the inside or on your most sensitive spots was far more mind blowing than a punch to the ribs. "It's… it's okay Goten."

The black haired demi groaned, "You're sooo tight…" He closed his eyes as he tried to adjust. Girls were definitely not like this at all.

Trunks used his grip on Goten's hips to pull him down and into him more, spreading his legs as much as he can and bucking up. It still had pain, but they had to continue to have something feel good. If Goten was to out of it, then he had to do something to make this move forward.

Goten opened his eyes and looked down at Trunks. The older half breed was struggling to make this work with Goten. He felt bad that despite the pain he must have been feeling, he was still doing all the work. He pushed Trunks's hands away from his hips and adjusted himself; thrusting in and out of Trunks on his own as he watched the other's head toss back more and a moan escape his lips.

Goten smiled once Trunks moaned, sure that it was from pleasure more than anything. He took on thrust to push in harder and break the fragile state. Trunks let out a loud cry, his legs wrapping instantly around Goten's waist. "There… Goten."

The older demi shivered as Goten hit the nerves of his prostate, bucking up to the thrust and soon he was moving in time with Goten. His fingers clinched hard onto Goten's shoulders as the thrusting became more pleasurable than previously. The assault inside of him slightly numbing.

His prostate could only take so much before he felt like he was going to explode, knowing that being so tight probably caused Goten to feel the same. Trunks moaned as he let his hand travel down and grip his erection. He pumped it slowly before he realized it would only speed up this process. He let out a small and soft whimper, looking up at Goten. Their eyes meet and Trunks opened his mouth to speak, fighting back another moan. "Goten… I'm so close." He wanted to warn him, so that they could be together when he did.

Goten let out a groan himself as he closed his eyes to come up with coherent words, "Do… I…? He shook his head when he couldn't come out with the words for his question. It was from a mixture of his mind being clouded and the small tinge of embarrassment to ask the question.

"You can come inside me Goten…" Trunks answered, knowing that Goten was trying to ask him the related question.

Goten shivered from the words, hearing Trunks say things like that and sound so confident was just enough to cause Goten to explode. He had to fight himself back from coming before the older demi and slowed his pace, but the last hit was it for Trunks as he felt the sticky liquid spill out on his stomach, he looked down. Trunks let out a loud cry which finally made Goten wondered if they were even still alone inside the house. He moaned as fought away the thought and he came inside of Trunks. He collapsed, shivering from the aftershock and closing his eyes as he felt Trunks's arms wrap around him.

The lavender haired demi nuzzled against the younger male's neck, taking in a deep breath and smiling at the smell of chlorine water. It wasn't usually a pleasant smell, but it was probably now one he will always associate to this day.

This was what they always wanted. They never really expected a change with their relationship or their friendship, but this day was defiantly one of those little moments that they would always smile about and cherish.

...

AN: Reviews are loved, I'd like to know what you think and rather you think I should make another part to this or not? By the way… For What it's Worth readers, Goten is not seme. D


End file.
